Database utilities perform important finctions that are typically hidden from the view of database users. Utilities are used to load data, unload data, export data, and other similar activities.
In the early days of databases, utilities would be executed at night or on the weekend, when the databases were idle or in minimal use and execution of the utilities would not interfere with operational use of the database. Many of today's databases are in use 24 hours per day, 365 days per year, which means that there is no time when database utilities can be run without affecting the operation of the database. Accordingly, it has become more and more important to manage the execution of utilities so as not to interfere unduly with the operational aspects of the database system.